This laboratory is involved in determining the effects of aging upon the ocular lens and the impact such changes have upon the development of senile cataract. In this regard the effect of aging upon both the structural lens protein and the molcular biology of the tissue is being investigated. Posttranslational changes as well as alteration in translation have been observed. These changes are in addition to previously observed alteration in macromolecular size, the production of atypical fluorescent groups, and disulfide formation.